


warlock friend my ass aldertree

by mysteryplunge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryplunge/pseuds/mysteryplunge
Summary: this is a one shot form a post I put on Tumblr saying that malec should kiss infant of aldertree so here it goes. . also my first fic so don't hate it please





	

Alec and Magnus are a new thing in the shadow hunter world. Alec had never met a gay shadow hunter let alone one who was dating a down worlder, but someone had to be the first, and the was him. He had no shame in it anymore. basically everyone in the institute knew about them because, c'mon, Alec had the wedding of the century. One who really couldn't figure it out was Victor Aldertree, a man no one liked. 

There was fear within Alec to tell Aldertree, seeing that he took Jace out of the field after saving his life. He never seems to trust anyone, AKA the questioning process he put everyone through, which sucked for everyone. But the one thing Alec hated the most was when he hurt Raphael to get back at Magnus. It just Magnus, and a hurt Magnus made for a vengeful Alec. 

Alec had thought breaded into his mind that if Aldertree found out he was dating a guy, and that the guy was Magnus Bane, he would take him out of field work and possibly de rune him. It wasn't a very far fetched idea either. But He really hated how he refers to Magnus as Alec's "Warlock friend" because honey, he is much more than that. 

Alec had returned to the institute after another night spent at Magnus'. After their first date everything had kind of progressed into a honeymoon phase. Alec seemed to be the happiest he'd ever been. He'd been staying the night at Magnus' 3 ish times a week. the staying over has only been going on for 3 weeks. Alec even has his own drawer. But this particular day, Aldertree was an even bigger ass that usual. 

"Text me later?" Alec asked Magnus as he left to go back to the institute after a lovely movie night date at the loft. 

"Definitely." Magnus replied as he kissed Alec. 

As soon as the door closed Magnus' phone rang. It was Lydia. Why would Lydia be calling He thought. She knows Alec is coming back to the institute as he just texted her. Magnus' looks at his phone in confusion but answers. 

"Hello Lydia, lovely to hear from you. Alec is on his way back." he says in his soft tone.

"It's not about Alec" Lydia states. Magnus is now feeling the heat, not the good kind. "Aldertree wants to talk." Now Magnus is worried. Last time Aldertree even thought about Magnus was to get back at him by hurting Raphael. He wants to hurt that man. 

"What could he possibly want. I'm still quite mad at him." Magnus said as he felt his anger level rise. 

"I don't know what he wants but you need to come. He's really adamant about this." Lydia said as an almost cry for help. 

"Ok but I don't want Alec to know that I'm there because he'll want to take it into his own hands, which would end badly."

"Ok I won't tell him" Lydia replies. 

Magnus then hung up the phone, changed into a dark green coat with black jeans, and multiple rings, along with his luckiest necklace Alec had bought him in Marakesh. Magnus liked the whole lets portal around the world for date night. He then opened a portal to the institute and in he went, with a bit of fear in his heart.

Magnus walked straight to Aldertree's office. Nerved incase he saw Alec luckily he didn't. so far. Magnus knocked on the door to find it opened by a very angry looking Aldertree. 

"Hello Victor, for what do I owe this pleasure" Magnus said in a very sarcastic tone since he is still very angry about the Raphael incident. 

"Magnus Bane, the man who caught Camille, The man who seems to be quite loved around here." He says. He brought in Camille and Alec into this, Magnus thought, as he got more infuriated, officially worrying if he knew about him and Alec. 

As Victor continued talking and talking and talking, the conversation got more and more aggressive and cruel. Mentioning how he has a reputation around the world that isn't flawless as well as his history with Camille and his close relations to other vampires and downworlders a like. But once he mentioned Shadowhunters Magnus was done. 

"... And I think you are to close to the Shadowhunters around this institute. Warlocks should only be brought in when absolutely necessary not to drop of coffee or distract my people with friendship. This is why I am banning you from the institute until I and only I request your services."

Magnus sat in shock. not being able to come to the institute means more time away from Alec. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Surprising Aldertree. Magnus Bane always had a response. Magnus simply got up and left. Lydia was waiting outside the door.

"What happened?" She asked

"He banned me from the institute, only he can bring me in now." As Magnus still in shock told Lydia.

Lydia replied with multiple statements of let me talk to him, this is ridiculous he can't do this. To which Magnus replied "I'm going to tell Alec then go. He deserves to know." 

As Magnus started the walk down the hallway to Alec room he felt numb. He didn't think he'd feel this horrible about having a freedom like this taken away. He couldn't decide how to tell Alec but it was too late because there he was. 

"Magnus! what are you doing here, did I forget my Steele or something?" Alec said as he placed a kiss on the warlocks lips. There was no fear in showing affection in the institute until Aldertree was in sight. which he wasn't. yet. 

"Hello Alexander! Umm Aldertree called me here, I didn't want to tell you unless it was nothing, but umm it turned into something." Magnus said with pain in his voice. Alec stood there silent and in fear of what he would tell him. "What is it." Alec asked as they sat on a nearby bench. 

"He won't let me come to the institute anymore unless he specifically asks for my presence. He said I'm a distraction. I'm sorry my dear." Magnus said.

Alec sat in sadness and shock by this news. Grabbed Magnus' hand and sat for a few minutes, But suddenly he popped up. Aldertree is walking into the briefing room. Alec went over to the briefing room motioning at Magnus to follow. They stood there listening to the news of the day. When Aldertree was finished he spotted Magnus, and said infant of everyone, 

"I told you you were banned Magnus, you must leave." Magnus stood silent, about to say something when Alec walked through the crowd.

"Now I've heard you have banned Magnus Bane," He motioned at Magnus again to come which he did, "Well me and my warlock friend," Gaining a chuckle from the crowd, "Want you to know something everyone else here already knows." 

Boom, Alec layed a kiss smack dab on Magnus' lips right infant of Aldertree, gaining applause from the crowd. Everyone knew how Alec was on such a watch for Aldertree and now he knows. Aldertree stood there. frozen. When their beautiful kiss ended Alec said,

"Correct Warlock friend to Warlock Boyfriend." Aldertree still in shock just standing there, "Also everyone here knew about us but you which may have been why you thought I was 'distracted'. so I have about 160 shadow hunters who are very much so against your ban of the man I love." Gaining another round of applause. 

"Ok umm well, I guess he's not a huge problem, umm he's on a tight rope though." Aldretree stuttered and left in silence. They were officially not on Aldertree watch anymore which felt pretty darn good.

"You always amaze me darling" Magnus said as they hugged and he kissed him.

"I love you" Alec said.

"I love you too my beautiful shadow hunter." Enlisting a gigantic smile on Alec's face.

"I'd be so down for crepes right now, this was exhausting and I have a break because you know I'm so over it" As he chuckled. 

"Off to Paris for brunch." Magnus says as he opened the portal.

"Let's go baby." As Alec placed a kiss on his cheek they entered the portal with no more fear. Everyone knew and life was good.


End file.
